Sasuke Uchiha: Desaprobado
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: ¿Qué le pasó al perfecto Uchiha?¿Qué hará Naruto cuando Sasuke le pida compensacion por tener "la culpa" de que desaprobase la prueba para ser Jounin cuando no están solos y en una casa ajena? SASUXNARU-YAOI/LEMON.


Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

Terrícolas debidamente advertidos

^_^

_**Formula 3:**_

**Gaara + vestimenta de Kazekage**

**"**

**HOT**

**.**

**º**

**O**

**º**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha: Desaprobado

Tenia que concentrarse. Ya le habían marcado su objetivo y la prueba no sólo consistía en destruir un punto en una parte del objeto, dejando ileso el resto del mismo, la evaluación iba más allá y eso lo sabía.

A sus espaldas y al aire libre estaban Kakashi, Iruka y Morino-sensei quienes evaluaban su prueba, sentados en un escritorio que Hatake-sama, el ahora Hokage, mandó traer para "estar mas cómodos" tal y como dijo el peligris.

Bien, aquello era sencillo. Si el Dobe ya había conseguido el rango de Jounin hacia unas horas, él también lo tendría y los dos festejarían toda la noche. Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en todas las cosas que le haría al rubio.

El trayecto del fuego que salía de su boca, el Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu, fluctuó un poco al perder levemente la concentración.

Se reprendió a si mismo por estar pensando en cosas que no debía en esos momentos. Miró fijamente y continuó expulsando el Jutsu de fuego para completar la prueba, no era nada difícil, pronto...

_Ohh…mira Iruka ¿No es ese Naruto?_ se oyó decir a Kakashi.

Concéntrate, concéntrate, se instruyó el Uchiha.

_ ¿Naruto?, es cierto._ Una risa escapó de los labios de Umino-sensei._ ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? Pensé que Sai estaba en una misión._

¡¿Sai?! Exclamó Sasuke en sus pensamientos. No, no, no- se repitió para sí.-Concéntrate.-

_También está el Kazakage…Oh, mira… ¿Qué le están tocando?_ se preguntó Hatake.

Tres gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente del pelinegro. Tenia que…TENIA QUE CONCENTRARSE.

_Uzumaki se puso colorado, _señaló Morino con tono serio._Quizás sea sensible allí._

¡¿Quéeee?! Maldición, no podía volverse…tenia que terminar aquello… ¡MATARIA AL PELIRROJO Y AL IDIOTA DE SAI! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE ESTABAN HACIENDO AL DOBE?!

_Parece que ya se van._

¡¿IRSE A DÓNDE?!

_Mmm…Creo que Naruto mencionó algo de irse a dormir para poder salir en la noche, estaba agotado por las pruebas, _dijo Iruka.

_ ¿Pero qué hace con ellos?_ El pelinegro oyó una risotada del Hokage._A lo mejor ellos también "DORMIRÁN" con Naruto._

Eso fue el punto límite para el Uchiha. Sin cortar el flujo del chackra se volvió, aún expulsando el Katon.

El trío sentado tras él abrió los ojos despavoridos. Con otro Jutsu, el Hokage intentó protegerlos del fuego pero sólo empeoró la situación. La concentración de energía se hizo inestable al entrar en contacto, produciendo una explosión.

_Mmm… ¿Sasuke?_empezó a decir Kakashi mientras intentaba ver al pelinegro entre el humo y ayudaba a Iruka a levantarse._ ¿Cómo decirlo? Debo hacerlo oficialmente...Mmm…Sasuke Uchiha: desaprobado._

Pero el evaluado no estaba allí para escucharlo.

Iruka y Morino se miraron y luego al Hokage, pensando al mismo tiempo:

"No pensamos que en verdad reprobaría por eso."

_Bueeeno…_dijo el peligris rascándose la nuca mientras se empequeñecía su único ojo visible al sonreír._En parte lo que dijimos es verdad._

_Es…sorprendente que Uchiha se haya desconcentrado por algo así, no creí que tu idea para la evaluación en verdad lo hiciera fallar._ expresó Iruka mirando a Morino.

_Si no puede concentrarse, no está listo para ser un Jounin._

_...Aunque no se puede comparar al Sasuke cuando se trata de Naruto y al Sasuke que está solo…_remarcó Iruka.

_Seeee…_concordó entre bostezos el Hokage._El amor usualmente hace eso._

"Increíble que Uzumaki haya pasado su prueba y Uchiha no" Eso era en todo lo que pensaba Morino mientras se sacudía la ropa.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_ ¡Naruto te voy a matar!_gritó Sasuke cuando el rubio lo recibió en la entrada de la residencia Hyuuga.

_Shhh…Teme no grites, los demás están durmiendo, _dijo el rubio, llevándolo a una habitación al lado de donde los otros estaban en el país de los sueños. Una vez que entraron esos ojos celestes miraron las ropas del Uchiha._Rayos Teme, ¿Qué te paso dattebayo? Estás todo sucio._dijo limpiándole lo negro de la mejilla.

_Me importa un carajo que no quieras que haga ruido. Por tu culpa desaprobé._

_¡¿Qué?!_expresó sorprendido el rubio elevando la voz se tapó la boca al recordar que los otros dormían a pocos pasos de ellos, del otro lado de la pared de papel de arroz,_¿Cómo pasó eso?_

_ ¿Es que eres sordo, Dobe?_susurró furioso._Te dije que era tu culpa._

_No me digas Dobe, Teme._

_Usurakantochi._

Por una vez, el rubio parecía mas interesado en cerciorarse que nadie se despertara que en discutir con Sasuke. Éste lo hizo a un lado y miró el interior, sacándolo de sí el ver que el futón donde dormía el rubio estaba entre Gaara y Sai, demasiado cercanos el uno del otro.

_Naruto te voy a matar, _susurró con tono asesino solo que ahora lo haría por razones distintas a la que tenia la primera amenaza. Azoteó la puerta corrediza para cerrarla y atrajo al rubio al piso, sentándolo sobre él con las piernas abiertas.

_ ¡Teme Sasuke!...ahora no…_

_Cállate, tienes que compensarme, por tu culpa voy a tener que repetir el examen el próximo año._

_Ahora no..._se quejó Naruto pero a pesar de ello no hizo nada por alejarse.

El morocho desabrochó los pantalones de los dos y tomó con su mano ambos miembros, haciéndolos rozar entre si, consiguiendo con ello que el rubio se aferrase mas a él y su voz susurró en su oído en un pobre intento porque se detuviera:_No…podemos hacer ruido..._

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de ella y llevó sus dedos hasta la boca del Dobe quien empezó a lamerlos. Cuando fue suficiente llevó los dedos hasta la entrada del rubio y uno a uno fue introduciéndolos.

Al mirar el perfil del kitsune vio que estaba cubierto de sudor y con las manos sobre la boca, intentado no hacer ruido.

_Naruto, _susurró el Uchiha. Su Usurakantochi lo miró y le dijo: _Quiero entrar._

El verlo elevarse un tanto usando sus piernas para introducir su miembro hizo jadear al morocho. Apretó la mandíbula al sentir como se metía en la estrechez de Naruto y que éste también gemía por eso a su vez.

Cuando el rubio se acostumbró a la intensa sensación hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y empezó a moverse haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se llenase de sudor en el increíble y excitante esfuerzo de no gritar por el placer.

El kitsune subía y bajaba sintiendo el fuego que se expandía por su cuerpo.

_Cielos…Nnn..._Susurraba varias veces contra la piel, intentando así calmar las ansias de gritar. La tortura placentera de estar satisfaciéndose pero no poder expresarlo con sus voces abiertamente.

Apretando los dientes, un sordo gemido salió de la garganta de Sasuke, que se sentía perder el control al oír claramente el sonido que se producía en el sitio donde se unían sus cuerpos. Tomó el miembro de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo. El pelinegro se excitó a tal punto por lo que oía al meterse y salir del interior de Naruto, y al tocar su miembro que se vino, pero siguió duro.

El rubio comenzó a respirar agitadamente entre quejidos, arrugando entre sus manos las ropas del pelinegro ante la intensidad del acto.

_Bésame, _escuchó que el Teme le decía en murmullos.

Naruto aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras le ofrecía la lengua al Uchiha. Éste la tomó y comenzó a succionarla.

El cuerpo de ambos se sentía como si estuvieran derritiéndose para hacerse uno. Sasuke agarró de las nalgas al rubio y empezó a acelerar, incrementando las sensaciones increíblemente, aumentando la tensión en sus cuerpos. Ambos con los labios unidos y sus lenguas tocándose comenzaron a comer los gemidos del otro. Naruto ya estaba cerca de gritar pero sus sonidos eran sofocados por la boca de Sasuke. Los dos jadearon así, incesantemente. El rubio comenzó a masturbarse mientras Sasuke hacia que el placer fuera mas intenso con sus embestidas al ir cada vez más rápido. Sus pechos se tocaron y el brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke lo atrajo, tomando su boca ansiosamente, tensándose el cuerpo para acabar en el estomago de ambos. El Uchiha se sacudió gimiendo dentro de la boca de Naruto, terminando en su interior por segunda vez.

_Perdóname, Sasuke, _dijo el rubio desplomado sobre el hombro del pelinegro que aun permanecía dentro de su cuerpo.

_Esta bien…de todas formas no fue TODO por culpa tuya._

_¡¿Ah?! Y entonces…_

El pelinegro lo callo con un beso en los labios.

_Silencio Dobe o te lo haré otra vez._

La amenaza comenzaba a gustarle al rubio cuando desde dentro de la habitación se escuchó que el Kazekage despertaba a Sai y le decía:

__Oye...Naruto no esta.__

__Iré a ver donde se encuentra._ _se oyó que el otro contestaba. Los pasos se aproximaron gradualmente hasta donde estaban.

Naruto miró con sus ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas al morocho.

Sasuke sonreía de lado, resistiendo los esfuerzos del Dobe por apartarse. Que Sai los viera así apartaría para siempre al estúpido Anbu de su kitsune, al que siempre miraba de una forma que no le gustaba para nada.

Si…eso era suficiente para compensarlo y hacerlo olvidar de su "DESAPROBADO"

La puerta corrediza se abrió y…

_**FIN.**_

Oook…ESTE ES MI PRIMER ONESHOT!!!!!!

UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe…Shisho…Hice lo que me recomendó ^_^

Ya saben, **criticas constructivas/destructivas** se agradecerían, sobre todo cuando son mis primeros pasos en este maravilloso y entretenido universo que descubrí por accidente

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo en mi otro fic y en los futuros oneshot de funcionar este ^_^

Sin más, me despido…

Ja ne!


End file.
